


Sick Day

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Imagines [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: Snart gets a cold and you take care of him.





	

    You wake up to a groan coming from beside you, your eyebrows furrowing before you turn over and open your eyes, finding your boyfriend Leonard sweating yet still under the covers.

"Lenny, are you okay?” You questioned, sitting up slightly as you raise your hand up to his forehead to check his temperature. Your breath hitches as you feel the heat radiating off of him, moving to take the covers off of him.

“Stop, I’m cold.” He mumbles, gently grabbing your hand to stop you from moving the covers.

“Okay, now I know something is very wrong, you’re never cold.” You babbled, throwing your legs over the side of your bed and standing up, walking to the small dresser against the wall in your room, finding some random sweatpants and pulling them on over your legs.

“I’m going to go get you some medicine from the med bay, okay?” You queried, looking back towards your ill boyfriend as you slip your feet into some slipper boots. Noticing his hand rising and showing a thumbs up, you make your way through the waverider and towards the med bay. It doesn’t take long to reach it, waving at Rip as you walk past him on the way.

“Ms. Tomlinson, the cold medicine should be in the 3rd cabinet.” You jump as you hear Gideon’s voice,  walking towards the cabinet as you thank her, opening the doors and quickly finding what you were looking for, and walking away, grabbing a water bottle before you leave.

“Sophia, is everything okay?” You hear Ray’s voice from behind you, stopping and turning to face him.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” You question, watching as he motions to the med bay down the hall.

“You came from the med bay, I just wanted to make sure you were all good.” He smiles as he says it, a slight blush crossing his cheeks as he breaks eye contact to look down at the floor.

“Oh yeah.” You mumble, holding the medicine and the water bottle up. “Leonard isn’t feeling well so I was just going to get some stuff for him.” You smile a little as he starts backing up slowly.

“I’ll leave you to that then.” You nod, turning and continuing down the hallway towards your room. Leonard’s eyes open to look at you when he hears the door open, beginning to sit up as you walk into the room. You sit on the bed beside him, setting the water bottle on the night stand beside you before turning the box to the back to see the dosage.

“Okay, so you need to take one.” You mumble, opening the box and taking out a sheet of pills, ripping one away from the rest and stuffing the remaining back into the box, throwing that across the room and onto the desk a few feet away. You hand him the pill as he grabs the water, quickly taking the pill before scrunching his face and setting the bottle back on the table.

“Do you need anything? Are you hungry? I’ll get you anything you need.” You ask, climbing over him to get onto the side of the bed against the wall.

“Stop asking questions and just lay with me.” He grumbled, laying back down and staring up at you. You sigh, before laying down beside him, turning onto your side as you guys stare at each other.

“You’re wearing my clothes.” He whispers and you watch as his eyes travel down your body before rising again to meet your eyes. He smirks as he notices the blush rising on your cheeks, moving his hand to rest on your hip and pull you closer.

“I’m not going to kiss you.” You murmur, placing your hand against his chest as you stare at him.

“I thought you said anything.” The smirk reappearing on his face as you begin to glare at him.

“I cannot believe that you are thinking of _that_ while you’re sick.” You quipped, before rolling your eyes. “Actually, I take that back, you would be the person to do that.” You shake your head and chuckle, lightly patting his face before sighing and sitting up.

“Where are you going?” Leonard asks as you stand up from the bed, walking over to the dresser to get a new set of clothes.

“To take a shower and then go see if anyone needs help with anything.” You explain, turning and walking into the bathroom, hearing Leonard complaining about you leaving him as you walk away.


End file.
